dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Paralyzing Trap
In-game text says something odd... Trap MP lost: 4 (1 turn) MP lost: 4 (2 turns) of course, the traps are all also claiming ridiculous trap sizes, as of recently, as well... ("Sets a trap of size 8", claims my Mass Trap - I wish). are these both errors, or does the MP loss hit enemies worse than allies (as that seems to be a trend in recent spell updates), or is something else going on here? - Telkoth (talk) 00:03, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Here the ridiculous sizes have been reported. Not so sure about the other effect... May be a typo, why don't you get a friend and a double and try it out? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::yeah, that was me reporting it :P "telkoth." heh. anyway, testing it out with a double is a good idea. my only sram is not yet of high enough level to do so, however :P 3 more levels and I'll let you know >_> ::- Telkoth (talk) 19:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Whoops, didn't look at the names, only the content. If I could get 2 more levels on my Sram, I'd test it first, but you're probably more likely to get there first. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, I did a little testing, with just the level 1 spell, and my conclusion is that it's bugged :P ::::Here are the things I tested, and observed, fighting with an alt so I could test things nicely: ::::Test 1 ::::# Sram lays Paralyzing Trap; walks just outside the trap (is adjacent to trapped squares) ::::# alt walks into trap, and receives two effects: Immobilization (Sram trap) MP Lost: 4 (3 turns); and Immobilization (Sram trap) MP Lost: 4 (2 turns) ::::# Sram ALSO receives the exact same two effects! ::::Test 2 ::::# Sram lays Paralyzing Trap; walks two spaces outside the trap (one empty square lies between the sram and a trapped square) ::::# alt walks into trap, and receives the two effects. This time, the Sram does not also receive the trap. ::::So apparently the trap is going off and hitting a larger area than revealed, however the trap is not being set off until the visibly-trapped squares are walked on. ::::At least we've learned that the AP loss is applied to the targets twice, and it's not an ally/enemy thing >_> ::::- Telkoth (talk) 07:25, 17 July 2009 (UTC) 1 turn & 2-3 turns? what does this mean? Difference between levels 2 and 3, Glyph grade. After doing a little testing, confirming that the post from 2009 is still accurate and that the trap DOES reach one space out of the trap glyph at level 2 and just now testing level 3 and not being hit with the drain just a few hours after the level 2 test, I feel that I can reasonably assume that the 'grade' change is refining the blast radius. However, I don't yet know how this affects grades 5 and 6 at their respective paralyzing trap levels. More testing from a higher level sram, I'll do level five myself within the next 48 hours, I suspect. (talk) 11:11, December 26, 2011 (UTC)